Comienzame a vivir
by Aayrina
Summary: Albus Dumbledore está enamorado de un adolescente, y no uno cualquiera sino... ¡Harry Potter! Y hará cualquier cosa para conseguir su amor y su corazón, aunque éste ya tenga dueño y en ello le vaya la vida... ADHPSS ¡SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**-Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece. Únicamente la idea.**

**-Mi primer fic, sean buenitas. Ojalá les guste, sé que las parejas son raras, pero me gustan. **

**N/A: En ésta ocasión tuve que pegar el segundo capítulo porque el primero estaba muy cortito **

* * *

**Comiénzame a vivir**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

-Albus… No. Sabes que comparto algunas ideas contigo y que te apoyo en otras tantas; pero definitivamente esto que piensas hacer es… ¡una locura! De solo pensarlo…

-¿Te da repulsión? –Interrumpió el hombre senil que observaba directamente- a través de sus anteojos de media luna- a la profesora McGonagall. Ella se frotaba nerviosamente las manos y después dio varios sorbos al delicioso té que su anfitrión había hecho aparecer en la dirección del colegio-minutos atrás-, antes de contestar a la pregunta.

-No, no malinterpretes mis palabras Albus, solo que… Nosotros ya hemos rebasado esa etapa. La vida transcurre, todos tenemos un ciclo y el nuestro está… Por finalizar. Así son las leyes de la naturaleza. Nacer, crecer, reproducirse y morir… Lo que quiero darte a entender es que han pasado nuestros mejores años. No podemos pretender ser…

-Minerva… Suplicaré que no hables en plural. Siempre has sido directa conmigo, no tienes por qué dar tantos rodeos; si sé perfectamente lo que quieres decirme…

Albus Dumbledore, se levantó de su elegante asiento forrado en piel de Dragón, entrelazó sus manos por detrás de su cuerpo y dio algunas vueltas por su amplio y circular despacho. Observando sus objetos más preciados y acariciándolos otro tanto. Los antiguos directores de siglos pasados, pasaban de cuadro en cuadro, cotilleando entre sí en voz baja. El responsable de que el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, caminara como dios mandaba; estaba portándose algo extraño los últimos días, y nadie- hasta el momento-sabía porqué.

-Albus… Si lo haces, tu vida se irá apagando más rápido de lo que el destino tiene preparado para ti. Sabes las consecuencias que esto acarrea.

-Y estoy dispuesto a afrontarlas Minerva. Llevo un par de años planteándome la posibilidad y sus respectivos prós y contras. A estas alturas, a mi edad y a mi experiencia, donde ya nada puedo esperar-salvo la muerte, como tú bien has dicho- He decidido jugarme el todo por el todo. No pierdo nada con intentarlo, y por el contrario, puedo ganar mucho.

-Pero… El amor es una cosa tan… Volátil y pasajera… Albus… estás… ¡estás enamorado de un adolescente! Un adolescente que ama a otra persona y lo sabes perfectamente. ¡No es libre…! Comprende…

Albus había llegado ya hasta Fawks, su ave fénix y le acariciaba delicadamente las plumas, y le sonreía, como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de McGonagall.

-Después de la caída de quien tú sabes… Su relación se ha ido fortaleciendo; ambos hemos visto cuánto se aman. El amor que se profesan…

-El no lo ama-Contestó serio Albus- Solo lo utiliza para ser más popular entre el alumnado… En cambio yo… -El hombre maduro dejó escapar un breve suspiro- Minerva…- prosiguió- Soy viejo, mi piel está llena de arrugas… Pero este corazón que habita dentro de mi cuerpo se siente joven y con la capacidad de amar intensamente. El amor cuando es verdadero no se niega ante nadie, ni se doblega ante nada…

-Sé que el amor no tiene edad Albus… Claro que lo sé… Y que la diferencia de edades tampoco es un impedimento para que dos seres se amen; pero lo que planeas hacer es una locura ¡Una farsa! Si realmente quieres que el te ame por ser tú mismo, entonces deberás confesarle tus sentimientos tal y como eres… Y no con… pociones y hechizos rejuvenecedores… Que a la larga solo te traerán la muerte.

-Tengo que hacerlo… Y voy a hacerlo… Quiero disfrutar del poco tiempo que me quede después de que lo haya hecho… Quiero sentir…. Ser amado aunque sea por una vez… ¿Acaso es un pecado Minerva? Dime tú… ¿No habrías querido haber formado una familia¿Tener una pareja con quien compartir? Hijos tal vez…

Minerva tenía los ojos al borde del llanto. Quién mejor que ella para saber de la soledad y de las largas horas, días y meses añorando compañía…

-Perdona si fui brusco; pero sabes que solo tenemos una vida… ¿Comprendes? Minerva… Ayúdame… Nunca te he pedido nada. Ayuda a éste viejo amigo tuyo… En nombre de la amistad.

-E-Está bien Albus… Lo haré…- La mujer había sacado ya un pañuelo para enjugarse las lágrimas- Sólo espero que logres…. Bueno… ¡Merlín! Ya no sé ni lo que estoy diciendo… Me siento como una Celestina… ¿y si el no te acepta!

-Tranquila… He dicho que correré el riesgo. De cualquier manera, tarde que temprano mi hora llegaría. Qué más da apresurarla, si la puerta de la felicidad puede abrirse para mí…

-¿Vale la pena¿Realmente lo vale? –Volvió a insistir la mujer-

-Harry Potter, vale la pena… Tanto… ¡Que por el diera mi vida entera!

* * *

Estación King´s Cross andén 9 y ¾. La familia Weasley arribaba bulliciosa, haciendo un grandioso escándalo. Harry Potter venía con ellos y esto causaba gran alboroto, ya que decenas de reporteros –que venían siguiéndole los talones- trataban de cazar al niño que derrotó a Voldemort y obtener una exclusiva. Situación que provocó el abordaje al tren -de manera precipitada- de tres jóvenes. Ginny, Ron y Harry. 

Cuando la máquina comenzó a andar sintieron un gran alivio. Realmente era fastidioso tener que lidiar con toda aquella gente que solo buscaba el morbo; sobre todo desde que se había hecho pública la relación del joven Potter con un profesor del colegio… Tomaron asiento en uno de los últimos compartimientos del tren. El lugar ideal para no ser molestados.

-Menos mal que no pueden entrar en Hogwarts… -Respiró con alivio Harry- Parecen una parvada de buitres.

-Entiéndelos compañero. No todos los días… Bueno, todo a raíz de… Tu, Mmm. Con el profesor Snape- A Ron todavía le era difícil aceptar que su mejor amigo tuviera amores con el grasiento profesor de pociones. ¿Qué le había visto a un tipo como el? Había querido charlar con Harry al respecto durante todo el verano pero por diversas circunstancias, nunca pudo actuar con privacidad; así que el dormitorio de Hogwarts sería su aliado en cuanto estuvieran instalados.

-Si, era de suponerse. Pero lo peor ya pasó… Bendito sea el colegio-Exclamó Harry.

-Bueno chicos, los dejo… -Comentó Ginny arreglándose el cabello- Después de salir en estampida desde la madriguera, no he podido ver a Michael en la estación como habíamos planeado.- Ron bufó. El tipo no era de su agrado. Sobre todo por su fama de conquistador y le reventaba que su hermana fuera un juguete más. Pero la chica era tan necia… -Los veré mas tarde en el colegio- prosiguió la pelirroja, que tengan una buen día.

Una vez que se quedaron a solas, Ron sacó un emparedado aplastado de su bolsillo y lo apuró como si nunca hubiese comido en toda su vida. Harry lo miró con vergüenza. Por su culpa y por las prisas, no habían podido desayunarse bien.

-Perdóname Ron. Con todos los acontecimientos que pasaron en el verano y la derrota de Voldemort… (Ron hipó. Aunque Lord Voldemort había sido derrotado, todavía le causaba cierto temor el nombre) –Verás… arruiné todo. No pudimos poner un pié fuera de la madriguera, ni siquiera para salir a jugar quidditch.

-Do impodtata Haddy… Me da padé sensadional… _Cof, cof_… Perdona que tosa, pero se me estaba atorando un bocado… Te decía que de cualquier manera me la pasé estupendamente. Saber que estamos a salvo es más que suficiente. Además está el hecho de que a mi padre lo hayan ascendido en el trabajo… Y…, Draco Malfoy no volverá a burlarse de mi familia… Y si llega a hacerlo juro que… ¡No le pasaré nada éste año, lo prometo Harry!

En esos momentos la puerta del compartimiento se habría, para revelar a una bella adolescente, que llevaba el brazo izquierdo aún vendado. Se trataba de Hermione Granger. Una de las muchas "sobrevivientes de la última batalla" Había salvado la vida de puro milagro.

-… Sabes que Malfoy no te molestará más Ron- La chica intervino en la plática- … La muerte de su madre y el encierro de su padre en Azkaban, le harán pensar dos veces el tratar de pasarse de listo. Las cosas van a ser muy diferentes éste año… -La castaña se acomodó a un lado de Ron y sacó una manzana de su abrigo de viaje para darle un gran mordisco.

-¿También tuviste una mañana movidita verdad?- Preguntó Harry.

-Nada que no hayamos podido manejar (refiriéndose a sus padres) En vacaciones llegaron cientos de cartas a casa preguntándome por ti y por… Tu relación con Snape. Como se ha enterado el mundo mágico que somos amigos pues…

-¿Y no les habrás contado nada verdad? –Farfulló molesto el pelirrojo.

-¡Claro que no¿Acaso crees que soy… una?

-¡No empiecen, por favor...! –Interrumpió oportunamente Harry-Miren chicos… Sé que todo esto de mi relación con Severus les ha afectado. Y les reitero mis disculpas, pero no quiero que se la pasen discutiendo todo el día ¿de acuerdo? Mejor platiquemos de otras cosas… Como por ejemplo… ¿Cómo va tu brazo Herm?

-Oh, muy bien, el hechizo que me mandó Colagusano no dio en el blanco-para mi fortuna- De lo contrario no estaría contándoselos. Mis padres me mimaron todo éste tiempo, así que… No me puedo quejar. Aunque no sé si hice lo correcto con la cantidad de deberes que nos dejaron. El hechizo que inventé para copiar mi letra resultó efectivo pero en nada se parece a la original, espero que los profesores no crean que alguien más me ayudó en mis deberes… Sobre todo Snape… ¿Qué tal ustedes¿Terminaron todo?

-Por completo. El encierro ayudó… Emm… Un poco… (Ron titubeó, no quería que Harry volviera a sentirse mal) -Mmm, bien -Continuó- Comenzó a llover, para no perder la costumbre… No ha llegado la mujer con el carrito de las golosinas y… ¿les apetecería jugar una partida de Snap explosivo?

* * *

-Los estudiantes están por llegar… Albus… 

-¿Ya estás preparada Minerva? El discurso… Crees que… ¿Haya algún problema…?-Una voz salía de la parte más oscura del despacho del director. Había algo de ambiente pesado en el lugar… Y un silencio perturbador.

-Será la primera vez, después de muchos años; que no seas tú quien lo presida… Pero si, ya lo estoy; descuida, diré algo convincente, tu secreto estará a salvo. Todos los alumnos estarán tan entusiasmados con el regreso a clases que lo tomarán de una manera natural… También puedes contar con que los elfos se han esmerado mucho en la cena y han preparado cantidad de golosinas de chocolate que bastarían para embriagar a un trol. Los chicos se irán a dormir temprano después del fastuoso banquete…

-Excelente, después de un largo viaje les caerá bien algo de comida caliente y deliciosa. Y… ¿Los profesores lo tomarán igual? Sabes a qué y a quien me refiero en específico…

-¿Severus? Por favor… Estará tan encantado de ser el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que no tendrá ningún inconveniente en no verte la cara por algunos… meses. Hemos tratado todo esto con mucha cautela Albus, nada puede fallar por el momento. Ahora sólo falta que hagas tu parte lo mejor que puedas.

-Me siento nervioso Minerva ¿puedes creerlo? Tiemblo de pies a cabeza como si fuera un adolescente.

-Ahora lo eres Albus… Ahora lo eres… ¡Oh! Ya es hora, los alumnos van llegando al comedor, tienes que intercalarte entre ellos¡Vamos apresúrate! Nadie debe darse cuenta de tu ingreso…

-Una última cosa antes de irme Minerva… Gracias por ayudarme en ésta aventura, sin tu apoyo no lo hubiera conseguido. –Albus, sin pensarlo siquiera, le dio un abrazo sincero a McGonagall y ella le dio algunas palmaditas de de consuelo en la espalda. Dumbledore no lo sabía, pero ella, todavía no estaba cien por ciento segura de haber hecho lo correcto. Estar de acuerdo en enviar a una muerte segura a su amigo de toda la vida, sería algo atroz que llevaría en su conciencia por el resto de su existencia.

* * *

Como buen conocedor de todos los rincones del colegio, pudo alcanzar de inmediato al grupo de primer año que encabezaba Rubeus Hagrid, su fiel guardabosque… De no ser por su espigada figura, hubiera podido haber pasado desapercibido por los demás críos. Pero al contrario… Era el más alto de todos. ¡Y como no serlo! Si a leguas representaba la edad de 16 ó 17. Algunas chicas no dejaban de verle con curiosidad¿no se suponía que la selección de casa era a la edad de 11? Pero eso pasaba a segundo plano, el tipo era realmente cautivador, ya que su rostro era afilado y muy fino¡tanto que parecía irreal! Y en paquete incluido, unos ojos de un azul profundo de ensueño, nariz recta y su cabello rubio, grácil y dócil cayendo sobre sus hombros… El sueño de cualquier colegiala buscando a su príncipe encantador. 

_Bien, la primera parte del plan ha sido un éxito, ahora viene el siguiente movimiento_

El grupo se detuvo ante las inmensas puertas de roble que daban acceso al comedor. Hagrid dio la media vuelta para dar las últimas indicaciones y ante el, aquél muchacho que no había visto en el paseo por el bote, dudó unos segundos; iba a preguntarle al joven algunas cosas y así satisfacer su curiosidad pero no tuvo tiempo, las puertas fueron abriéndose lentamente revelando a todo el alumnado, ya listo para la selección… Y tuvo que hacerse a un lado para dejarles ingresar, y posteriormente tomar su lugar en la mesa de profesores.

_Como si fuese la primera vez… La misma sensación de décadas atrás… Parece como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido_

Ante la orden de la profesora del sombrero puntiagudo y gafas (McGonagall) entraron todos en grupo. Algunos mostraban interés hacia los adornos que colgaban aquella noche del techo del comedor, otros tanto dando saltos de susto cuando los fantasmas de las respectivas casas les daban la bienvenida (situación que agradaba a Nick casi decapitado, porque era la única y última ocasión de causar pavor) aunado a que los alumnos mas veteranos los miraban con curiosidad y otros tanto con recelo y autoritarismo.

Albus parecía pez en el agua; el, más que sentirse nervioso (éstos ya habían pasado) estaba gozando a más no poder. Por ser el más alto, miraba a placer por todos los recovecos, y podía sentir cientos de miradas clavarse en su espalda y rostro… Pero el sólo quería perderse en unos ojos verdes que no tardó en encontrar… Ahí estaban, exactamente a su derecha, en la mesa de Griffyndor… Le observaban con curiosidad, con interrogación -_¿Qué hace el aquí? No es mayorcito para integrarse al colegio?_ -incluso pudo ver que susurraba algo al oído a Ron Weasley y que Hermione Granger torcía la boca en actitud pensante… Con ella debía irse con cuidado, nada se le escapaba… Decidió no mirar demasiado a Harry o sería muy sospechoso de su parte -aunque se moría de ganas de deleitarse por siglos con su rostro angelical- así que bajó la mirada y se concentró en dirigir su vista hacia otro sitio… La mesa de profesores… Todo el plantel estaba presente, nadie faltaba, tal y como había dispuesto… Nadie…, y eso incluía a Severus Snape…

Ahí estaba, sentado, con la misma cara agria de siempre… Con el mismo corte de pelo, quizás algunas arrugas más en sus ojos; el atuendo negro típico de su personalidad e… ¡Hijo de puta! Ahora caía en cuenta del porqué los alumnos le despreciaban. Ahora comprendía algunas cosas… Severus desprendía un aura tan perversa que podía olfatearse fácilmente ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes¿Cómo jodidos se había enamorado Harry de el? No creía capaz a Severus de darle a Harry una poción de amor… Ni tampoco el Imperius, su infinita experiencia le dictaba que nada de magia oscura flotaba en el ambiente. ¿Acaso Snape tenía una faceta totalmente desconocida hasta entonces? Quizás… No la descartaba, había tanto de su "conocido que no conocía". Severus era experto en dar caras distintas a lo habitual; no por nada había sido el espía ideal para la orden entre las filas de los mortífagos. Su mente era infranqueable, experto en Oclumancia, es por eso que le había dado la tarea de enseñar a Harry… Un enorme error, como descubrió más tarde. Esas horas y horas y horas a solas en el despacho del profesor de pociones, fructificaron en otra cosa… _¿amor?_ Todavía tenía sus dudas… Y lo iba a averiguar. Por lo pronto rabiaba al descubrir que Severus no despegaba la vista de cierto Griffyndor que le sonreía tímidamente y que era correspondido de la misma manera.

* * *

Mientras la selección continuaba y mientras "Albus" meditaba, otro par de ojos le miraban con mucha atención. Ellos habitaban en la mesa de las serpientes… 

-Basta con ver como le miras, como para no darse cuenta de que lo primero que pensaste en cuanto le viste, es que…

-Estará en mi cama antes de que digas Quidditch, Dragoncito… Ya lo verás… Tiene porte, es elegante, algo irreverente si me permites decirlo, pero así es como me gustan… Completamente digno de que me lo folle hasta hartarme.

-Eres un enfermo Zabini… Lo único que tiene adentro tu cerebro, es la palabra SEXO grabada en todas partes.

-Y no te has quejado. Así que no me vengas con sermones… Después de que haya conseguido todo lo que quiera con el, podrás quedártelo.

-¿Y quién dice que no será al revés?- Draco lo miró divertido. Algo me dice que muchas cosas van a cambiar por aquí…

-¿Qué estas insinuando maldita serpiente?

-Nada mi querido Zabini, absolutamente nada…

-Andate con cuidado rubio… No me gusta que pongas tus ideas lascivas en mi mercancía. El nuevo es mío y se acabó.

Draco sonrió malignamente a su compañero y le dio la espalda, listo para escuchar nombrar el nombre del nuevo y guapo inquilino de Hogwarts: "Meredek felnõtt"ese era el nombre que Albus había decidido llevar para su nueva personalidad…

Albus caminó hacia donde estaba el banquillo de la selección y se sentó muy divertido. El sombrero permaneció callado algunos minutos ¿Qué podía decirle a alguien como Dumbledore? Ya se habían dicho todo durante todos esos años de compañía; sabía de sus planes y por primera vez y en contra de su voluntad, le mandó a Griffyndor. Hubo aplausos atronadores en la mesa de los leones, sobre todo por Parvati, Ginny y Lavender- y varias más- que parecían atraídas como imán ante la galanura del nuevo integrante. Muchas trataron de cederle sitio justo a su lado, pero hábilmente, Albus se las ingenió para irse a sentar muy cerca de Harry, aunque Ron estuviese de por medio… Podía sentir la fragancia de Harry tan cerca, podía reconocer su aroma a cientos de metros… Eso era lo que más le atraía de su anhelo… Irradiaba ternura, sensibilidad y sensualidad a la vez; todo encerrado en un mismo cuerpo.

-Bienvenido a Griffyndor, la mejor casa de todas… yo me llamo Ron Weasley, ella es Hermione Granger y el…

-Harry Potter, lo sé… Te vi inmediatamente al entrar…

Harry se ruborizó, estaba harto de sentirse el centro de atracción, pero con éste nuevo chico se ruborizó al momento en que le ofreció su mano para presentarse. No sabía porqué, pero se sentía extrañamente familiar.

-Es un placer conocerte… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Lo siento es que… Soy malo para recordar nombres difíciles- Albus sonrió y dejo ver esa dentadura perfecta y arrolladora.

-Meredek… Meredek felnõtt

-¿No eres de aquí verdad? Intervino Hermione de inmediato, para pesar de Albus, tener la mano de Harry entre las suyas era todo un placer- Me refiero a que no eres Inglés… -Pregunta que no se había hecho Dumbledore, pero que contestó de inmediato.

-Vengo de Hungría… Tengo familia allá.

-¡Lo sabía! No tienes pinta de Inglés… Los ingleses suelen ser más retraídos y tú sin embargo te ves más… Como decirlo… Ligero. Animoso…. He leído usos y costumbres de toda Europa y en el libro Hungría mágica a través de los siglos, justo en la página 472, dice que…

-¡Hermione¿Vas a comenzar a recitarnos todo el atlas? Déjalo respirar…

-Ron, Yo solo quería tener algo de plática ligera con Meredek antes del discurso… ¿Te molesta?- le preguntó Hermione a Albus.

-En lo absoluto, se vé que eres una mujer inteligente y preparada, creo que seremos buenos compañeros.

Ron tosió, ese tal Meredek estaba viendo con demasiada insistencia a Hermione… Harry por su lado se había quedado callado sin saber porqué. Para su fortuna -y por no poder aportar algo inteligente a la plática- el sermón dio inicio.

El revuelo se hizo al ser McGonagall la que se refería a todo el alumnado disculpando al profesor Albus Dumbledore. El director estaba atendiendo asuntos de suma importancia para el ministerio de magia-cosa que no era del todo mentira- y retrazaría su llegada al colegio por varios días… o semanas. Y que ella estaría al frente por lo pronto… Al único que se le hizo sospechoso fue a Severus, pero Minerva de inmediato lo presentó como el nuevo profesor de Defensa y no le dio tiempo de hacer especulaciones. Hubo algunos aplausos esporádicos; situación que le pareció divertida a Albus; ver los toros desde la barrera era muy diferente…

El banquete comenzó, decenas de deliciosos platillos y dulces aparecieron en el acto. Ron se sirvió unas buenas raciones de lo que tenía al alcance y las devoró en el acto. Hermione sopa y carne en poca cantidad porque estaba tratando de ponerse en línea y Harry apuró un zumo de calabaza frío -su preferido- carne con patatas y un buen trozo de pastel de chocolate.

-¿No vas a comer Meredek?- preguntó Ron con un buen bocado en la boca que apenas le permitía hablar-

-Por supuesto… Harry ¿Qué me recomendarías para la cena? Se vé que eres de paladar exigente.- Harry casi se atraganta con el zumo-

-Perdón, no fue mi intención interrumpir tus alimentos…

-N-No… Hay cuidado… Cof, cof… Creo que… La sopa de calabaza sería un buen inicio…

-¿Podrías servirme un poco?

-Eh, Ah, si, si... P-por supuesto…

-------------

-Zabini creo que el granuja bueno para nada de Potter te está ganando el plato… Mira como felnõttlo mira con cara de idiota…

-Potter no es competencia para mí, además el folla con el grasiento ¿no? Todo el mundo lo sabe… Además…-¿Desde cuándo tener la cara rajada es sinónimo de éxito? Tranquilo Draco; es solo la novedad de conocer al salvador del mundo mágico y estar sentado a escasos metros de el. Ya se le pasará… En cuanto me conozca a mí, se olvidará de ese estúpido. Nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos… Salud mi querido Draco; por mi próximo acostón.

-¿Aunque sea un maldito Griffyndor?

-Mientras tenga un culo de concurso y sepa hacer buenas mamadas, eso pasa a segundo término.

-------------

-¿No tienes apetito Severus?

-He comido justo lo que tenía que degustar Minerva… La comida élfica ha dejado mucho que desear los últimos meses. Si me disculpas he tenido una larga noche. Mañana tengo clases a primera hora; debo prepararme…

Severus Snape se levantó de la mesa no sin antes echar un último vistazo a la mesa donde Harry, pasaba el plato rebosante de sopa a ese chiquillo de porcelana con cara de muñequita y se retiró con una mirada de odio reflejada en su rostro. Minerva se dio perfectamente cuenta de que Severus estaba enfadado y sintió que el pecho se le oprimía ¿Qué iba a suceder con todo esto? Ella tampoco pudo cenar gran cosa aquella noche…

* * *

_Hasta aquí por hoy...¡__Pido perdón por unas malas palabras que puse, pero creo que debían ser colocadas espero no haber ofendido a nadie. Si les gusta la historia ¡DEJEN COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR!_


	2. Capitulo 2

Gracias por dejarme sus comentarios y perdonen la tardanza, pero he estado algo enferma. Aqui va el segundo capítulo.

* * *

Comiénzame a vivir

Capítulo 3

* * *

-¡WUAAAKKKK! –Ahhh que satisfecho estoy- Se jactaba Ron acariciándose su amplio abdomen atiborrado de comida… -¡Cené como niño de hospicio! 

-¡Ron Weasley! Eres un completo cerdo maleducado… ¡Cómo te atreves…!

Harry no pudo contener estallar en carcajadas y apunto de hacer el lo mismo por no poder contenerse y disimuló tomando el último trago de su segundo zumo de calabaza.

-Vamos Hermione, es síntoma de que estoy satisfecho ¿acaso no sabías que, en no sé que parte del mundo muggle es de todos los días? Por el contrario se sentirían ofendidos si no lo hicieras… Un poco de cultura…

-P-¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! –Casi gritó indignada por haber puesto en duda su intelecto- Pero no estamos en aquella parte del mundo, así que te agradecería que no lo volvieses a repetir en mi presencia.

-¡WUAAAKKKK! –Se volvió a escuchar ese ruido tan particular en los hombres. Pero en ésta ocasión había sido Mederek (Albus) el causante. Hermione volteó a verlo incrédula.

-¡Anda! -Dijo el pelirrojo- ¡A que se siente bien, no lo podrás negar!

-No, no puedo negarlo, se siente un gran desfogue… Nunca lo había hecho, y creo que lo haré con más frecuencia. Gracias por mostrármelo.

Harry volvió a reírse con más ímpetu; sin disimulo, situación que hizo feliz a Albus, por lo menos Harry se reía de su gracia con gran ánimo. Y el también rió sin miramientos, situación que desagradó a la prefecta.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Son ustedes un trío de… ¡Me voy! Tengo que indicarles el camino a la sala común a los de primero… Y ojalá no te remuerda la conciencia más tarde Ron Weasley. Mira que enseñarle a Mederek tus malos modales en su primer día de clases en Hogwarts… ¡Es inconcebible…!

Molesta se levantó y comenzó a llamar a los chicos de nuevo ingreso de mala manera.

-No le hagas mucho caso Meredek,- Prosiguió Ron- Así es Hermione, ya te acostumbrarás… Aunque para serte sincero, llevo seis años tratando de entenderla. Pero en el fondo es buena gente, sobre todo cuando nos deja copiar de sus trabajos, nadie como ella para tenerla de compañera de clase en un examen, aunque se niegue, siempre acaba ayudándonos. ¿Verdad Harry?

-Eh, bueno… Si, algo por el estilo…

-Así que les deja copiar… No lo hubiese creído posible… No se ve la clase de chica a la que le guste regalar su trabajo. Pero es bueno saberlo, si tengo alguna duda, ya sabré a quién acudir cuando me vea en grave aprietos, gracias por el tip Weasley.

Albus estaba poniendo el dedo en la yaga. A el tampoco se le escapaba nada y sabía que Ron Weasley estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger desde el primer año y nunca se había atrevido a decirle nada. Y ahora, ante su comentario el pelirrojo se había puesto colorado… Quizás un poco de ayuda no le caería nada mal.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos, o no sabremos cuál es la clave para entrar a la sala común- Buena sugerencia de parte de Harry, quien conocía perfectamente a su compañero de cuarto y el tono de Mederek no le había gustado en lo absoluto. Iniciar una riña –por celos- aunque después Ron no lo quisiese reconocer- No era una buena idea para comenzar el año.

Ron, se adelantó junto con Neville, alegando que iba a preguntarle varias cosas de Herbología, auque en realidad no quería caminar junto al nuevo y Harry no tuvo más remedio que ser amable y cortés con Mederek mientras llegaban al pié de la escalera donde se arremolinaban los Griffyndors a la espera de que la señora gorda se dignara a despertar.

-Y… bien¿Por qué es tu primer año en Hogwarts? No es muy común que chicos de tu edad sean de primer ingreso.

Albus veía casi embelesado a Harry, era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca y su voz parecían miles de arpas y violines tocando en un mismo tono.

-A esto… (Había que decir alguna que otra mentira para salir del aprieto) -Nunca fui a… Un colegio en forma, todo lo que sé lo aprendí de la familia y como estoy a punto de ser un mago mayor de edad quise venir a mi último año a Hogwarts, experimentar la vida en el colegio… Tener amigos… y… Encontrar, quizás… el amor.

A ese punto Albus estaba a punto de robarle un beso a Harry, pero hubiese sido desastroso, así que haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad logró tranquilizarse. Harry volvió a mirarlo fijamente, algo raro había en Meredek, sus ojos se le hacían conocidos… Por un momento sintió perderse en ellos, pero el grito de los chicos entrando por fin a la sala común le hizo reaccionar.

-Creo que ya debemos entrar… Después de ti Meredek.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Harry al entrar fue subir las escaleras apresuradamente, dejando que "el nuevo" fuese abordado por varias chicas interesadas en saber más de el (Dando gracias a que ya no iba a ser el centro de atracción por lo de Severus y contestar cientos de preguntas incómodas)… Y su prisa se debía a que estaba seguro de que encontraría alguna nota de Severus en su dormitorio. No se equivocó. Encima de su cama había un sobre membretado. Lo abrió a toda prisa deseando leer lo que sólo Severus era capaz de expresar. 

_Quiere verme en el aula de pociones en una hora, y que lleve mi capa invisible, sólo dice eso, pensé que me escribiría algo más… romántico..._

Harry se sobrecogió, Algo muy dentro le decía que algo no estaba bien, Severus no solía ser tan frío en sus notas, pero no iba a poder saberlo hasta verle. Rápidamente comenzó a acomodar sus pertenencias. Hedwig ya ululaba expectante en su jaula y Harry le dio de comer cuadritos lechuciles para que se estuviera quieta.

Enseguida subieron Dean, Seamus, Neville y por último Ron. Todos hablaban de Mederek de manera despectiva, sobre todo el moreno Dean.

-¡Como si nunca hubiesen visto a un hombre…! Yo no le veo nada fuera del otro mundo…

-Bueno, el tipo es carita, eso no se puede negar, pero que todas babeen por el es otra cosa… Lavender ¡MI chica! No me hizo el menor caso cuando quise platicar con ella… Creo que ese fulano debe saber algunas cuantas reglas…- Seamus se apretaba el puño con fuerza.

-Eso, lo mismo digo yo… No soporto su risa fingida de modelo muggle- Secundó Dean- Creo que no caería nada mal unas cuantas modificaciones a su cara.

-Acaba de llegar y ya planean hacerle la vida imposible… Nuestro último año y ustedes no han cambiado en lo absoluto- Dijo Harry, quien ya se había trepado a su cama y puesto sus brazos por detrás de cabeza- Déjenlo en paz, no les ha hecho nada malo.

-Creo que Harry tiene razón, a mi me parece una buena persona, contestó tímidamente Neville.

-Muy bien según Neville y Harry; Meredek es buena persona… Lo dejaremos en paz mientras no se meta con nosotros- continuó Ron- Y mas le vale por su propia seguridad que no se quiera pasar de listo con Hermione… Quiero decir… Con las chicas, porque se las verá conmigo… ¡Con nosotros!- rectificó…

Seguían rabiando contra el nuevo Griffyndor cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Albus entró muy dueño de la situación, como siempre acostumbraba, Sonrisa de oreja a oreja y aire desinhibido.

-Hola de nuevo, creo que… Este será mi dormitorio, seremos compañeros de cuarto… ¡Ah, ahí están mis cosas! Con permiso…

Efectivamente, sus cosas estaban justo en medio de la cama de Harry y Ron. Y ninguno de los chicos se había dado cuenta de ello por estar pensando en como hacerle la vida imposible. Como si nada pasara, fue sacando poco a poco sus cosas y las fue acomodando delicada y pulcramente sobre su cama ante la mirada atónita de los demás compañeros.

-Me voy a acostar muchachos, me duele la cabeza… Mañana será un largo día.-Buenas noches- Neville se despidió lo más cortés que pudo y desapareció tras el dosel de su cama. Dean y Seamus compartieron miradas y se fueron a cotillear en la cama del Irlandés, también se perdieron tras el cortinaje. Y solamente quedaron Ron, Hermione y Albus.

Por supuesto que Harry no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad para fingir que se entregaría a los brazos de Morfeo y con esto que la luz de apagara en el cuarto y así deslizarse furtivamente tras el retrato de la señora gorda y verse clandestinamente con Severus. Fingió que estaba muerto de cansancio, dio las buenas noches y hasta roncó… Ron ni siquiera se despidió de Albus, si no que lo retó con la mirada; pero no buscó pleito solo se limitó a apagar su luz y que el cuarto quedara en penumbras, sin importar que Albus todavía no terminara de acomodarse. Albus volvió a sonreír, sabía de sobra que no había sido muy bien recibido, pero así eran todos los adolescentes. La situación le había hecho recordar un acontecimiento de su juventud muy similar… Sacó su varita e invocando un Lumus siguió preparando sus pertenencias.

_¡Maldición, Mederek todavía no termina y ya se acerca la hora de ver a Severus, ojalá termine de prisa o tendré que mandarle un Desmaius…_

Harry seguía fingiendo con los ojos a medio cerrar y viendo todo lo que hacía el nuevo inquilino.

Cuando Albus Dumbledore se sintió satisfecho, comenzó a quitarse la túnica y ponerse en ropa de cama. A pesar de ser ahora un adolescente, algunas costumbres no habían cambiado. Desdobló una fina bata de seda y la extendió sobre el lecho, lo que vino a continuación, dejó a Harry con el corazón latiéndole a todo lo que daba… Meredek se dio la vuelta y dejó caer la ropa que llevaba encima; Harry pudo darse el lujo de apreciar un buen trasero y una espalda en forma de v con buen talante; se notaba un cuerpo trabajado, los músculos de la espalda tenían buena forma, ni muy gruesos ni muy delgados… En pocas palabras, perfectos para su gusto…. Y ese cabello que caía grácil sobre sus hombros, aunada esa media luz que producía la varita… Una visión muy erótica.

Harry sintió que le cubría el rostro un calorcito gratificante, pero no dejaba de "mirar" como si estuviera hechizado por aquella visión. Y lo que vino después fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Albus volvió a darse la vuelta, y esta vez ya no había secretos para Harry, pudo apreciarlo en todo su esplendor…

_¡Mi madre! Pero si el tipo está estupendo..._

Si seguía observando, cierto bulto que llevaba por debajo del pijama iba a comenzar a despertar, así que fingió acomodarse mejor en la cama y le dio la espalda a Albus. Controlando su respiración.

_¡Merlín! Si no fuera porque tengo cosas que hacer, iría directamente hacia la ducha..._

Finalmente Albus se metió en la cama con una gran sonrisa en sus labios… Harry le había estado observando y al parecer no le había sido nada desagradable. Su plan había dado resultado… El comienzo de la seducción. Y con esas armas… Un día no muy lejano, podría tener a Harry entre sus brazos y se entregaría a el por completo… En cuerpo y alma…

_Solo de ti… Sólo para ti… Mi corazón es tuyo Harry Potter_

* * *

Cuidadosamente y tratando de no hacer el menor ruido, salió de su cama, se enfundó con la capa de invisibilidad. Traspasó la sala común, que lucía espectral a oscuras y con voz muy baja le indicó la clave secreta al retrato de la señora gorda. Los pasillos del castillo lucían solitarios, salvo Filch y la señora Norris que como todas las noches y madrugadas hacían la ronda tratando de pescar a algún estudiante revoltoso. 

Llegó por fin al aula de pociones. La puerta estaba semi abierta, por lo que pudo presumir que Severus ya estaba adentro. No se equivocó, al fondo del mismo y en la puerta de la bodega, por debajo, podía apreciarse una leve lucecita…

-Sev, ya estoy aquí… -Dijo en voz baja.

La puerta terminó por abrirse y tras ella apareció Severus Snape… Impaciente.

-Entra de prisa…- Le indicó y Harry obedeció de inmediato.- Cerró la misma.

El primer movimiento lo hizo Snape. El mismo se metió por debajo de la capa de Harry, y cuando lo tuvo cerca, lo besó con mucha pasión. Harry no se esperaba una reacción tan precipitada de su amante pero correspondió a la fogosidad de sus besos.

-Mmm, no sabes… cuánto… te extrañé… Harry…

-Y-Yo… también Sev…

-Contaba… los días… para poder… tenerte… entre… mis brazos… Mmm… Oh Harry… Eres… eres como una droga que nubla mis sentidos… me gustas… te deseo…

Las manos de Severus, bajaron hasta la entre pierna de Harry y comenzaron a frotar, el ojiverde dejó escapar algunos gemidos de placer, ruidos que le ponían los cabellos de punta al profesor e incentivaba con mayor urgencia las caricias. El hombre trató de bajar el pantalón, pero Harry se lo impidió con la mano.

-N-No Sev… Todavía no… estoy listo…

Todavía jadeante, Severus miró fijamente hacia esos ojos esmeraldas que lo enloquecían y le tomó suavemente el rostro.

-Harry, llevamos meses de relación, te he demostrado mi lealtad… Sabes que vivo para ti. Nunca te haría daño… Pero cada día me es más difícil controlar mis ansias por poseerte… Eres tan perfecto… Tan dulce… pero a la vez tan salvaje, tan libre… Y eres solo mío… Tu corazón me pertenece…

Más besos. La boca de Harry era succionada con gran maestría.

-S-Sev… dime que me amas… dímelo… necesito escucharlo… ¡Oh Dios! Me haces… sentir… cosas… tan… extrañas…

-Es porque… tú también me deseas… Sólo es cuestión que te decidas y… me dejes… explorarte… Quiero llevarte al paraíso… Al éxtasis…

De pronto, varias botellas de pociones, explotaron al mismo tiempo, haciéndoles parar de improviso.

-¿Qué fue eso Sev…? Qué… ¿Qué sucede?

Severus salió por debajo de la capa, con su varita muy en lo alto, tratando de revisar hasta el más mínimo detalle. Harry se descubrió después, todavía con el rostro colorado y con la ropa desajustada y el cabello alborotado…Snape dio algunos pasos, rumbo a la puerta… Cauteloso… Pero no encontró nada ni a nadie…

-Harry será mejor que regreses a la cama…

-No, quiero estar contigo. Quiero quedarme…

-Creo que no fue una buena idea que vinieses esta noche. (Todavía miraba hacia varias partes del lugar)

Harry puso cara de puchero.

-Pensé que después de semanas de no vernos ni abrazarnos ni besarnos, querrías estar mucho más tiempo conmigo. Fuiste tú quien me envió la nota al dormitorio. ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?

Severus se relajó y volvió a tomar el rostro de Harry entre sus manos.

-No lo he olvidado. Al igual que tú, estaba ansioso de poder estar cerca de ti… Pero pueden vernos ¿Comprendes?

-Sev, ya todo el mundo sabe de nuestra relación. ¿Por qué debemos vernos a escondidas? El amor no es algo abominable. No estamos haciendo nada malo.

-Harry… No es normal que alguien de mi edad y alguien de tu edad sostengan relaciones… Ya sé que me has dicho cientos de veces que eso no te importa, a mí tampoco… Pero me fastidia que nos miren con morbo. Es algo que no puedo soportar… No tolero que te señalen con el dedo, ni que hagan especulaciones de que te he hechizado o cualquier estupidez por el estilo… Aunque gritaras a los cuatro vientos que me amas, nadie te creería.

-¡Eso no me importa! Yo te amo y lo demás me viene sin cuidado…

-¿En verdad me amas Harry? –Una pregunta que cayó como balde de agua Fría para Harry.

-¿Acaso lo dudas¡Por supuesto que sí! No hay nadie en el mundo más que tú.- Harry se aferró al cuerpo de Severus y lo apretó con fuerza. Severus le acarició la nuca… Lo que en verdad sucedía era que por dentro de moría de celos… La forma en que ese alumno le vio en el comedor, cómo le sonreía… ¡Era de su edad! Y no un cuarentón como el… Pero nunca le diría nada de eso a Harry. No iba a mostrar debilidad…

-Ve a la cama…

-Pero Sev…

-Nada de peros, mañana tendremos clase a primera hora y te haré trabajar como nunca Potter… Prepárate.

-No me diga profesor Snape… ¿En serio¿Va a bajarme puntos?-A Harry le gustaban aquella clase de jueguitos entre "profesor y alumno"

-Decenas de puntos y si no se larga ahora mismo, lo que le bajaré serán los pantalones… ¡Fuera!

-Está bien, me voy… Pero que quede claro que es en contra de mi voluntad. Te veo mañana entonces…

Harry volvió a enfundarse en la capa de invisibilidad, y antes de marcharse definitivamente, le mando un beso y le guiñó un ojo, después Severus pudo leer en sus labios la palabra _te amo_ Luego le abandonó, le dejó a solas. Severus se derrumbó en una vieja silla… Se cubrió el rostro con las manos…

_¡Cuánto me importa! Tanto, que daría mi vida por el si fuese necesario… Pero, no puedo… ¿qué futuro le espera conmigo? Cuando Harry esté en plenitud, yo ya seré un viejo decrépito, no podré satisfacerle en ningún campo, mucho menos en el sexual… A veces me pregunto si hice bien en haberme enamorado de el… En haberle dado alas, en haberle abierto mi corazón… ¡Demonios¡Maldita sea, mil veces maldita._

Un fuerte golpe hizo tambalear a la desvencijada mesa que servía de juego con la silla…

_No debo ni quiero pensar… Pero algo me dice que… Será mejor que me vaya… Mañana será otro día… Otro día. _

* * *

Harry se escabulló entre las sábanas de su cama y suspirando se acomodó la almohada y cerró los ojos por fin, ahora sí dormiría como los mismos ángeles… Alguien más no correría con la misma suerte: Albus Dumbledore… Puesto que apretaba fuertemente las sábanas, como si quisiese rasgarlas en miles de tiras… Y de sus ojos querían salir algunas perlas cristalinas, pero se rehusaban fervientemente… Para suerte o desgracia… El ser un poderoso mago le había proporcionado grandes habilidades… y una de ellas era… 

Ver a través de las capas invisibles…

* * *

Weee, hasta aquí con éste capítulo. Hasta pronto. 

Se agradecen comentarios puesto que son mi paga, XD


End file.
